Det Arabiske Forårs tidslinje
Oprøret i Egypten 25. januar: De første demonstranter går på gaden i hovedstaden Kairo. Revolutionen i Tunesien har givet dem håb om, at præsident Hosni Mubaraks styre også kan væltes. Mubarak har siddet på magten i næsten 30 år. I den tid har han slået al opposition ned med hård hånd. 26. januar: Folk aftaler nye demonstrationer over internettet. De næste dage breder demonstrationerne sig til flere byer. Flere og flere egyptere kommer på gaden for at være med. 28. Jan. 2011 Den Egyptiske regering fjerner alt internet i Egypten. Dette blev gjort så de der ville demonstrere ikke kunne snakke sammen om det via internet. Selv samme dag blev der lavet demorationer i de største byer landet over. 1. februar: Mubarak siger, at han ikke vil genopstille ved næste valg. Men demonstranterne er ikke tilfredse. De fortsætter protesterne. 4. februar: Forhandlinger om Mubaraks afgang starter. Demonstrationerne fortsætter. Politiet er forsvundet fra Kairos gader. 10. februar: Demonstranterne slår lejr på Tahrir-pladsen midt i Kairo. De forbereder en kæmpe demonstration dagen efter og opfordrer til general-strejke. 11. februar: Præsident Hosni Mubarak træder tilbage og overgiver magten til militæret. 12–15 Feb. 2011 Her begyndte nogle demonstranter at sige at Mubarak snød ved valget (han blev valgt den 29. april) og kræver en løsning på det. 22. februar: Militæret danner en overgangsregering med ministre fra oppositionen. 19. marts: En ny forfatning bliver vedtaget ved en folkeafstemning. 77 procent stemmer ja. Der bliver valg i Egypten i efteråret, måske i september. 1. april 2011 Her fandt den største demonstration sted i ”Tahrir Square” demonstration mod Mubaraks tilbagetrædelse. Denne gang krævede de at det militære styre skulle fjerne langvarige aspekter i det gamle styre. Selve dagen blev kaldt ”Save the Revolution" dagen. 5. april 2011 Omneya Soliman, den tidligere boligminister bliver arresteret. 9. april 2011 Militæret sætter styrker ind for at stoppe, en lejer demotranerne havde sat op i Tahrir Square. 30. april: Egyptens Muslimske Broderskab vil danne et politisk parti og stiller op til efterårets valg. Navnet på det nye parti bliver Friheds- og Retfærdigheds-partiet. Det Muslimske Broderskab var forbudt fra 1954, og indtil Mubaraks styre blev væltet. 5. maj: Egyptens tidligere indenrigsminister, Habib al-Adli, får en dom på 12 års fængsel. Han er kendt skyldig i korruption og hvidvask af penge. Det er den første dom i retsopgøret mod topfolk fra Hosni Mubaraks styre. Juni 2011 "Seeing that the situation, under the leadership of the Supreme Council of the Armed Forces, is only going from bad to worse, and since the council has proven from day one that public pressure is the most effective policy for achieving the demands of the legitimate revolution, we have decided to take to the streets and squares again and demonstrate throughout Egypt until our demands are met..." ''taget fra facebooksiden "The Second Egyptian Revolution of Rage". '''3. August:' Retssagen mod den tidligere leder, Hosni Mubarak, starter. Mubarak er anklaget for drab på demonstranter og omfattende korruption. 21. november Nye demonstrationer starter i Kairo. Egypterne er bange for, at militæret vil beholde magten i landet, selv om der skal være valg til parlamentet den 28. november. Militæret kræver blandt andet at få veto-ret over for de love, det nye parlament vedtager. 20. april 2012 Der er stadig uroligheder i Egypten, d. 20 april 2012 samlede igen flere tusind i Cairo og lavede en demonstration, om at det militære styre godt snart måtte gå væk og så ville de have at Field Marshal lederen for Egyptens militær skulle træde af. Indtil nu er over 300 døde og over 3500 blevet såret under demonstrationerne Mulig fremtidig teori: Der vil fortsat være uroligheder rundt om i Egypten i et stykke tid endnu.